1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal having a Bluetooth device, and more particularly, to a method of communication by using the Bluetooth device in case of emergency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the application, it is intended that the term “mobile communication terminal” includes all kinds of potential mobile communication terminals such as a cellular phone, a Personal Communication System (PCS), a Personal Data Assistant (PDA), an International Mobile Communication-2000 (IMT-2000) terminal, etc.
The use of mobile communication terminals is rapidly spreading due to convenience and portability. Accordingly, service providers (or terminal manufacturers) are competing for providing more specialized services in order to secure more consumers. As an instance, an emergency rescue service is performed to locate a mobile terminal and transmit the position of the terminal into a nearby police station or a fire station when the terminal is periodically call-linked to a base station in case of an emergency. However, maintaining the call-link consumes electric power in the range of 300 to 700 mA, thereby discharging a large amount of battery power from the terminal. That is to say, though it is critical to prolong the operation time of the terminal in case of emergency, it is fatal if power is consumed due to periodic determination of position data.
Further, a terminal without communication performs a slotted mode consuming electric power for about 90 to 100 mA in switching from a sleep state into an idle or wakeup state. That is, the terminal switches into the slotted mode if any communication is not executed for a certain time period and then wakes up for a certain time period to inspect any call signal consuming electric power for about 80 ms. Further, the terminal confronts other power consuming situations, e.g., the terminal is required to wake up before an allocated slot in order to execute a system reacquisition operation and operate an interleaver and a decoder in order to confirm a call message or a control message. In case of emergency, it is critical to prolong the operation time of the terminal until a person in distress is rescued. However, since power is consumed by a large amount even in the idle sleep state where communication is not actually executed, it is not desirable to keep the terminal in the slotted mode. That is, a method is needed which can prolong the operation time of the terminal in case of emergency.
Recently, as a mutual link among various information communication devices such as a PC (Personal Computer), a mobile telephone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), etc., is needed, a new communication standard called Bluetooth has recently appeared. Bluetooth was released in common from 5 companies including Ericsson of Sweden, IBM and Intel of the United States, Nokia in Finland and Toshiba in Japan, and characterized in realizing a local data communication among information communication devices in radio which has been generally made through cable connection or infrared data (IrDA) communication.
Bluetooth is better than the IrDA communication since it can execute communication even with an obstacle in the way that would normally disrupt communication, by using a high radio frequency of 2.5 GHz with a data transmission rate of 1 to 10 Mbps and a transmission distance of 10 to 100 m. Further, Bluetooth can execute high data exchange while consuming a low amount of power as well as ensure communication security in data transmission.
Executing communication via Bluetooth without using a terminal in case of emergency rescue may reduce the power consumption of the terminal, which is normally caused as the terminal periodically determines position data and is operated in the slotted mode.
Accordingly, the present invention has been designed to solve the foregoing problems.